El rincón de los Cazadores
by LittleSelene
Summary: si! segundo capi por fin! sus ruegos han sido escuchados! el programa mas loco de la tv aquí en ff! XD ABANDONADO
1. Default Chapter

El rincón de los Cazadores.  
  
Se divisa una gran sala en penumbras… un amplio y obscuro telón tapa completamente lo que parece ser un escenario… la gente, entre asustada y emocionada, no sabe qué hacer… entonces, una suave melodía comienza a escucharse, melodía que los arrastra a un estado de miedo y suspenso casi inalcanzable… el telón comienza a abrirse, lenta, suavemente, el escenario, tan obscuro como el resto de la habitación, deja mucho que imaginar… pero entonces todo se detiene, ya no había tiempo de correr, el miedo debía quedar atrás, en ese momento, las luces se prendieron y… ¡¡¡comenzó a sonar una alegre música!!!  
  
???: ¡¡¡¡¡Hola, Hola!!!!!!  
  
Público: o_OUUU ¿qué diablos pasa aquí?  
  
???: ^__^ - sonríe al público - ¡HOLA A TODOS!  
  
Público: _ ¡no grites!  
  
???: Olvidé el micrófono ^-^U  
  
Público: ¬¬  
  
???: Y ahora me presento, mi nombre es… ¡¡¡Selene Metallium!!! ^___^ ¿Cómo están todos?  
  
Público: ¬¬**** - (insertar silencio y miradas MUY frías.)  
  
Selene: o_oU eh… mejor continúo… ¡¡¡Bienvenidos sean todos al rincón de los cazadores!!! - se escucha una extraña música de fondo - ^__________^  
  
Público: =o=U - bostezo - ¿y que es eso?  
  
Selene: O_o Mmm… pues… eso es… eh… ¡¡un nuevo programa de TV transmitido por la cadena del cazador!!  
  
Público: ¿Solo eso? Yo ya me voy… - el público comienza a retirarse por donde mismo llegó.  
  
Selene: ¡No! ¡¡Esperen!! ¡Si mi rating sigue bajando me van a clausurar! ¡Y no solo eso…! ¡¡¡Perderé mi empleo!!! ¡No pueden dejar que eso pase! Soy una animadora famosa… seguramente me recuerdan… ¡Estuve en cuando los Shamanes se encuentran! ¡El mundo de los Card Captor! ¡Y tenía pensado animar el nuevo programa del mundo Sengoku!  
  
Público _* Mejor que se vaya…  
  
Selene: T____T ¡Les daré un premio!  
  
Público: $__$ ¡¿qué clase de premio?!  
  
Selene: o_oU "comprar al juez en la prueba del cazador podría ser más difícil… y todos saben que se derrite con un poco de helado" -_-U en cuanto al premio… pues… es… ¡sorpresa!  
  
Público: mas te vale - vuelven a tomar asiento.  
  
Selene: ^___^UU "Como si tuviera pensado darles algún premio…" ¡Y ahora explicaré nuestro concurso! ¡¡¡Aquí, en el rincón de los cazadores tendremos como concursantes a un grupo de cazadores!!!  
  
Público:¬¬* ¿En cerio?  
  
Selene: _* ¡¡¡Sí!!! Y… ¡¡¡Haremos muchas cosas!!!  
  
Público:¬¬**  
  
Selene: Nuestros concursantes permanecerán por un tiempo ilimitado dentro de nuestra "casa estudio", en donde les haremos diferentes pruebas, cada programa una persona será eliminada, ¡y el ganador se llevará un gran premio!  
  
Público: $__$ ¿premio? ¿Qué clase de premio?  
  
Selene: Eso depende de quien sea el que gane, así nos aseguramos que el premio sea de su agrado ^___^  
  
Público: Oh… ¿y los concursantes?  
  
Selene: ¡A eso voy! Por que este niño viene directo desde la isla ballena, denle un aplauso a… ¡¡¡Gon Freecks!!!  
  
Gon: ^_________^ ¡Hola! - (insertar GRAN sonrisa amistosa)  
  
Público: ¡¡Kawaii!! ^__^  
  
Selene: Y el siguiente participante es un tierno chico al que seguramente recuerdan, un aplauso a…¡¡¡Killua Zoldick!!! *___*  
  
Killua: ^___^ (está de buen humor) ¡Hola! - repentinamente Selene se cuelga de su cuello - o_O ¿y tú que haces ahí?  
  
Selene: ¡Killua! *_____*  
  
Público: ¬¬***  
  
Selene: Ya, ya… seguimos con esto…  
  
P.D.P. (Persona del Público): ¡Pregunta!  
  
Selene: ¿qué pasa? -_-U "¿persona del público? ¿No podían ser más originales?"  
  
P. Q. P. L. N. D. L. Q. H. (Persona de pone los nombres de los que hablan): ¡No! X^D  
  
Selene: ¬¬  
  
P. D. P.: ¿Por qué Killua está invitado? Él no es un cazador o_O  
  
Selene: -* ¡Por que yo quiero! Bien, bien… necesitábamos muchas personas y no pudimos conseguir suficientes cazadores _ además… ¿creían que haría un programa de T.V. y no invitaría a Killua-kun?  
  
Público: ¬¬****  
  
Selene: ^___^UUU ¡Siguiente concursante! Él viene desde la tribu Kuruta, su nombre es… ¡¡¡Kurapika!!!  
  
Kurapika: ^_^U ¿qué hago aquí?  
  
Selene: Si nos acusas por secuestro… te aseguro que serás eliminado en la primera semana =P  
  
Público: ¬¬*****  
  
Selene: Ahora… un sujeto del que no sé nada además de que quiere ser doctor, saluden a… ¡¡¡Leorio!!!  
  
Leorio: ^__^ ¡Hola a todos! - toma asiento con los otros.  
  
Selene: Sinceramente me aburrí de hacer todas las presentaciones… así que solo diré a los concursantes… y aplaudan a… ¡Isoka! ¡Irumi! ¡Ponzu! ¡Machi! ¡Menchi! ¡Anita! ¡Zushi! ¡Pakunoda! ¡Supar! ¡Karuto! ¡Hanzo! ¡Pokkuru! ¡Mito-san! ¡Shizuku! ¡Senritsu! Y… ¡Angy! - todos van entrando, saludando y tomando asiento.  
  
Público: ¿Y quien es ella? o_O - señalan a Angy.  
  
Angy: Yo soy… ¡Angy!  
  
Público: ¬¬  
  
Selene: ¡No pregunten tanto! ¡Ella es una amiga mía! - Selene y Angy se abrazan.  
  
Angy: ¡Y también soy cazadora!  
  
Selene: ¡Al igual que yo! - sacan unas licencias de cazador.  
  
Público: ¿Eres cazadora? O_O  
  
Selene y Angy: ¡claro! ¡¡¡Somos cazadoras de televisión!!!  
  
Público: o_O ¿Eso existe?  
  
Selene y Angy: ¡Claro que sí!  
  
Selene: Si existen cazadores Gourmet y cazadores de música… ¡qué esto no los sorprenda!  
  
Público _-_U Como digan… ¿puedes seguir?  
  
Selene: ¡Claro! ¡Ahora diré los premios que recibirá cada uno si es que gana!  
  
Angy: ¡Pss! No lo digas… mejor que quedé con mas misterio ^_-  
  
Selene: ¡cierto! ^___^  
  
Público: ¬¬*  
  
Selene: Pero les digo que no se decepcionarán… los premios podrían ir desde encontrar a un familiar perdido…  
  
Gon: *___*  
  
Selene: …hasta abastecimientos de chocolate eterno…  
  
Killua: *___*  
  
Selene: ¡Y ahora les entregaremos a cada uno de ellos un número de participante! - Selene saca un montón de brazaletes, cada uno con un número - se entregarán en el mismo orden que fueron presentados - cada uno tomó su número y se lo puso - y ahora serán guiados hacia el lugar donde convivirán por… mmm… uno mas uno es dos… y eso por… eh… creo que saldrían unos quince programas… ¡eso! Convivirán ahí adentro por aproximadamente quince programas… lo que podría ser tiempo ilimitado si la autora quiere (=P) ^___^  
  
Público y concursantes: T____T  
  
Selene: Y ahora… ¡adentro! - un extraño humo cubre la plataforma en donde están los concursantes, repentinamente estos desaparecen - ya se fueron ^__^ ¡pero miren! - aparece una pantalla muy grande donde se divisa lo que parece ser la salita de una casa, ahí, repentinamente, aparecen los veinte concursantes, algunos en posiciones no muy dignas.  
  
Angy: ¡Killua! *__*  
  
Killua: ¬¬* te agradecería te soltaras.  
  
Selene: ¬¬**** hazle caso.  
  
Angy: -_-U - todos toman mejores posiciones.  
  
Selene: Ahora les diré las pocas reglas que hemos establecido para mientras permanezcan ahí adentro ^__^   
  
Público: Pero rápido.  
  
Selene: ^_^U - Selene saca los que parece ser un pequeño rollo de pergamino - número 1… no se debe comer en las habitaciones a menos que todo el grupo lo apruebe, número 2, está prohibido dejar las luces prendidas hasta mas allá de las… 4 AM -_-U, número 3, los implementos de cocina y platos deben ser lavados antes de que nazca la segunda generación de moscas o_O número 4, el baño no puede acceder de las 150 minutos… -_-U  
  
Público: ¬¬ ¿falta mucho?  
  
Selene: No, solo esto - deja caer el resto del pergamino… unos cuantos metros…  
  
Público: O_O  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Dos horas mas tarde *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Selene: Número 532, la goma de mascar no se debe dejar bajo las mesas, ni se debe comer de manera que moleste al resto de los integrantes, número 533, es necesario que los integrantes de la casa se bañen todos los días y tomen en cuenta normar mínimas de higiene…  
  
Público: _zZzZzZzZ  
  
Selene: Creo que eso es todo ^___^ - todos parecen despertar, incluyendo a los concursantes - ahora tienen el resto del día libre, el programa en realidad no comienza hasta mañana ^-^  
  
Concursantes: ^___^ - comienzan a irse.  
  
Selene: ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, dentro de la casa no se puede usar Nen ni matar a nadie, o si no, los brazaletes que traen puestos lanzarán descargas eléctricas de 3000 volteos, algo que ni Killua puede soportar ^-^  
  
Isoka: o_o - con una carta en la mano, apuntando a alguien, recibe una descarga eléctrica.  
  
Los otros: O___O ¡Déjennos salir!  
  
Selene: Eso sería todo por hoy, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de "El Rincón de los Cazadores" ¡hasta pronto! - Comienza a sonar una música mientras el telón se cierra - ^___^  
  
Continuará…  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Notas de la Autora: X^D espero hasta ahora no esté tan malo ^o^ jajaja, que pena para los pobres concursantes… ñ_ñU espero sus opiniones e ideas!! Y claro, digan de inmediato quien quieren que se vaya de la casa, las primeras nominaciones serán yo creo en dos capítulos =^_^= que lo pasen bien!!!  
  
Selene, una loca maniática que por lo menos aún puede escribir X^D 


	2. El rincón de los Cazadores 2

El rincón de los Cazadores.  
  
By: La loca de mi XD  
  
-----------  
  
Selene: ¡bienvenidos sean todos al rincón de los cazadores!  
  
Público: =o=  
  
Concursantes: T___T  
  
Público: ¿Qué les pasa? O_o  
  
Selene: Eh… están muy "emocionados" por que van a ver el resumen de la prueba que se les hizo esta semana ^_^UUU  
  
Concursantes: T________________________________________________T  
  
Público: o_oUUU  
  
Selene: ¡Y ahora vamos con eso! – aparece una gran pantalla donde se comienzan a transmitir imágenes…  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*HACE 5 DÍAS*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Selene: ^-^ - se encontraban en una pequeña sala de la casita, ella junto a todos los otros participante - ¡Hola, hola!  
  
Concursantes: -_-U Hola…  
  
Gon: ^__^ ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Esto es divertido… (-- el único que así lo cree =P)  
  
Selene: Les presentaré a alguien… ñ_ñ – aparece un extraño humo de colores junto con varios efectos de iluminación y una música de misterio.  
  
Concursantes: o_o  
  
???: ¡Cof, cof, cof, cof! – sale una extraña chica de entre en humo - recuérdenme no volver a hacer eso… -_-  
  
Otros: ¬_¬***  
  
???: ¡Hola, hola!  
  
Concursantes: ¿Quién eres? =o= ¿Otra loca?  
  
Selene: ¿A qué se refieren con "otra" loca? .… pero bueno… ella es… ¡Kipt-chan! ^__^ ¡¡y viene directamente desde U.S.A para ser su profesora de música!!  
  
Kipt: ¡"Hello for" todos! (Intento de "hola para todos" .)  
  
Concursantes: Oh… ¿Profesora de Música? O_o  
  
Kurapika: ¡Genial! Hacía tiempo que quería practicar mi inglés con alguien ^-^ - se acerca a Kipt – Hello miss Kipt, my name is Kurapika, and i need here help ^_^ ("Hola señorita Kipt, mi nombre es Kurapika, y necesito de su ayuda" _*)  
  
Kipt: @_@ "I see" como "all" da vueltas… (intento de "veo como todo da vueltas)  
  
Kurapika: ¬_¬**** Creo que no… - se vuelve a sentar.  
  
Selene: _ ¡Kurapika no baka! ¬_¬ …mejor los dejo con Kipt – Selene se aleja mientras lanza maldiciones al mundo…  
  
Kipt: "Now" vamos a explicar "all" (ahora vamos a explicar todo ¬¬)  
  
Otros: ¬_¬***  
  
Kipt: ^_^UUU Síganme "to for" acá… (síganme por acá… o un intento de eso -_-U) Kipt los guía hacia otra pieza – "now" explicaré "all" sobre "the music" (ahora explicaré todo sobre la música)…  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*ESTUDIO*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Selene: ¡Así fue como conocieron a Kipt!  
  
Kipt: ^-^ "Hello for" todos… (Hola para todos…)  
  
Público: ¬_¬**  
  
Selene: ^^U Pero vamos a ver que pasó al día siguiente…  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*HACE 4 DÍAS*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hanzo: Do… Re… Mi… Fa… ¡Cof, cof, cof!  
  
Kipt: Prueba "of" nuevo… se te acaba el "air" (prueba de nuevo, se te acaba el aire)  
  
Angy: DO RE MI FA SOL… SOL FA MI RE DO… DO RE MI FA SOL… FA… MI… RE… ¡¡¡DO!!! ^O^  
  
Otros: ¬_¬*  
  
Angy: ^_^UUU  
  
Ponzu: ¡Do, Re, Mi!  
  
Pokkuru: ¡¡¡DO, Re, MIIIIIIIIIII!!! (muy desafinado) – todos lo miran - ^-^UUU  
  
Senritsu: Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si, Do, Do, Si, La, Sol, Fa, Mi, Re, Do…  
  
Kipt: *_* ¡"Perfect"! ¡"You" eres "the first" que logra hacerlo como "is" debido! (¡Perfecto! ¡Eres la primera que logra hacerlo como es debido!)  
  
Senritsu: =^_^=  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*ESTUDIO*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Selene: Tampoco es que ese día pasara mucho… -_-U ¡lo emocionante viene ahora!  
  
Concursantes: T__T  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*HACE 3 DÍAS*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kipt: ¡"And now" (y ahora) "the" cosas comienzan "in" serio! (¿Las cosas comienzan en serio? O_o) – saca una caja de colores – cada uno sacará "a papper" (un papel) con un número, los "numbers" (números) iguales se juntarán formando "groups" (grupos), a cada grupo luego se le sorteará "a song" (una canción), tendrán dos "days" (días) para ensayar, y luego las presentarán, "only" (solo) las mejores serán presentadas "in" (en) vivo, también se dará cierta cantidad de "points for the" (puntos por la) actuación, "the points" (los puntos) los ayudarán a permanecer por mas "time" (tiempo) en el concurso…  
  
Concursantes: @_@  
  
Selene: ¡¡¡Así es!!! ñ_ñ – Todos se giran para ver un pequeño televisor del cual no se habían percatado, la cara de una sonriente Selene se ve a travez de él - ¡Konnichi wa!  
  
Concursantes: T_T  
  
Selene: ^_^UUU  
  
Kipt: Es "hour" (¿hora? o_o) de sacar "the numbers" (los números) – cada uno de los concursantes saca un número y los miran de manera desconfiada, Kipt los mira todos y escribe unas cuantas cosas – O.K. así quedan las cosas… - la cámara va a enfocar el cuaderno, pero se corta justo en ese momento… segundos después vuelve la imagen, los concursantes se ven con una cara mezcla entre sorpresa y profundo terror.. y en algunos casos… ganas de vomitar ^^U  
  
Concursantes: O_OUUU  
  
Selene: ¡Muy bien! ¡A practicar se ha dicho!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*ESTUDIO*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Selene: ¡Y eso fue lo que pasó! n_n  
  
Público: ¿Y cuales son los grupos? O_O ¿Y las canciones? O_o  
  
Selene: ¡Eso lo verán ahora!  
  
Público: ¬_¬*  
  
Kipt: "Now" (ahora) decidimos que "all" (todas) las presentaciones eran "very good" (muy buenas) y decidimos "all" (todas) fueran mostradas el día de hoy ^__^  
  
Concursantes: T_T  
  
Público: ... – silencio... – X^DDDDDDD – risas por todo el estudio.  
  
Concursantes: ¬_¬***  
  
Selene: ^-^U ¡Ahora vamos con la primera presentación! – misteriosamente ya todos los participantes se han ido a cambiar de ropa y escenario está completamente dispuesto o_O  
  
Público: =^-^=  
  
Kipt: ¡El primer grupo será el de...! ¡¡¡Supar!!! ¡¡¡Pokkuru!!! ¡¡¡Ponzu!!! ¡Con la canción "Arare-chan Ondo" de la exitosa serie Dr. Slump!  
  
...  
  
Público: O.o... X^DDDDD  
  
Ponzu: -///- - vestida de Arale...  
  
Supar: /// - vestida de Gasham...  
  
Pokkuru: T///T – vestido de... Joyoyo! (X^D)  
  
Selene: ¡Hi-cha! – aparece en Chibi – ¡en primer lugar queremos dejar en claro que todos los personajes de Dr. Slump son propiedad exclusiva de Akira Toriyama!  
  
Akira-chan: ^-^ ¡Míos, míos, no los comparto!  
  
Selene: ¬_¬* Me obligas a poner mas Disclaimer... él también se pertenece -_-U y ahora, como nota aclaratoria, y para los que no recuerden quien es Joyoyo…  
  
Pokkuru: T_____T ¡NO!  
  
Selene: ^^U Lo siento, merecen saberlo… pues era ese… "agradable" personaje rosado que rondaba por ahí… ^^UUU espero comprendan XD …bien… ¡Qué comience el espectáculo! – comienza a sonar la música al ritmo del Opening de Dr. Slump.  
  
Supar: ¬_¬ ¡Y aquí llega por fin Arale está aquí! – aparece Ponzu bailando medio raro o_O  
  
Pokkuru: Tin ti ki tin tin tin tin… Te ke te ke ten ten ten… -__-U  
  
Ponzu: Tin tin ti rin tin ton ¡Takatelas! T_T  
  
Selene: ¬_¬ ¡Cuidado! ¡Es una canción con mucho contenido! – los tres la miran feo, y esta desaparece…  
  
Supar: ¡Sorpresas vienen y que sucederán! ¬_¬*  
  
Ponzu: ¡El sol tan sonriente se ve! T_T  
  
Pokkuru: -_-U ¿Cerdito?  
  
Los Tres: ¡Oh! ¡Cerdito! V_V  
  
Ponzu: ¡Qué cosas van a pasar, quiero yo saber! ;_;  
  
Supar: ¡En la aldea pingüino nos vamos a juntar! ¬_¬**  
  
Pokkuru: ¡Sorpresas serán sí sí sí sopresas serán! _  
  
Los Tres: ¡Qué cosas van a pasar, quiero yo saber! ¡En la aldea pingüino nos vamos a juntar! ¡Sorpresas serán sí sí sí sorpresas serán! U_U  
  
Ponzu: ¡Qué onda! ^__^ (Sonrisa forzada) – Los tres terminan en posiciones bastante forzadas, y con cara de pocos amigos…  
  
Público: O_O ……… XDDDDDDDD  
  
Selene: ^-^UUU ¿Ven? ¡Les encantó!  
  
Los tres: ¬_¬******* (Mirada MUY fría)  
  
Selene: ^^UUU  
  
Kipt: ¡Very Good! (Muy bien) *________* ¡50 puntos para cada uno!  
  
Los tres: ^///^UUU – los tres se retiran algo mas contentos…  
  
Kipt: "Now" (Ahora) el "group" (grupo) de… ¡Gon! ¡Hanzo! ¡Karuto! – aplausos del público… pasan unos pocos segundos… todos tienen la vista fija en la puerta por donde deben salir los concursantes… no pasa nada…  
  
Selene: o_o ¿Y que pasó ahora? – Llega un extraño chico corriendo… - ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa KmiKC? (-- mi ayudante XD)  
  
KmiKC: Eh… se niegan a venir…  
  
Selene: ¡¿Cómo que se niegan a venir? ¿Los Tres?  
  
KmiKC: Hanzo se negó rotundamente, Karuto no tiene ganas de hacerlo y… pues hasta Gon creyó que era algo demasiado deshonroso…  
  
Público: o.o  
  
Kipt: o_O  
  
Selene: _*** ¡Vamos a ver si esto no les parece deshonroso! – Selene camina hacia la parte trasera del escenario, con un extraño palo en sus manos, este terminaba en plumas… el cual no sé de donde sacó XD… la cámara se queda fija en la salida… entonces comienzan a escucharse ruidos… - ¡VAN A VENIR AHORA MISMO!  
  
Hanzo (Desde atrás): ¡NO PIENSO SALIR ASÍ! … ¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE! ¡ALTO! ¡NOO!  
  
Selene (Desde atrás): ¡¿ALGUIEN MÁS QUE NO QUIERA VENIR?!  
  
Gon (Desde atrás): Eh… Señorita Selene… realmente creo que esto es algo… ¡¡AHH!! ¡¡¡SUÉLTEME!!! ¡¿QUÉ HACE?! ¡NO! ¡AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Público: O_O … T__T  
  
Selene (Desde atrás): ¿Y? _  
  
Karuto (Desde atrás): Yo…  
  
Selene (Desde atrás): ¡¿TAMBIÉN QUIERES!  
  
Karuto (Desde atrás): Eh… ¡NO! ¡¡ALÉJESE!! ¡¡¡ALTO!!!  
  
Los tres (Desde atrás): ¡NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – se escuchan fuertes ruidos, finalmente Selene vuelve al escenario con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…  
  
Público: o__o  
  
KmiKC: ¿Qué… que rayos fue eso?  
  
Selene: ¿Eso? O_o Pues… les hice cosquillas XD – Selene muestra el palo que llevaba… que resultó ser un gran plumero (¬.¬)  
  
Todos: ¬____¬****  
  
Selene: ^^U Bien… ¿seguimos? – todos fijan su vista en la puerta… en ese momento se empieza a escuchar una música y salen los tres concursantes… ¡Con trajes de Magical Doremi! (XD)  
  
Público: O_O … XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Gon: v_v ¡Dime que es lo que harías si de repente pudieras mucha magia hacer! ¡Magia hacer!  
  
Hanzo: ¡Eso sería exelente! ¡Lo que pudiera sería suceder así! ¡Sin duda! ¬_¬*  
  
Karuto: ¡Todos los días serían vacaciones, la escuela como un parque de diversiones, a la basura la tarea y todos tirarían su lugar! _  
  
Gon: ¡Buscarías lo mejor! ¡Buscarías paz y amor! _  
  
Hanzo: ¡Reirías sin control! ¡Cantarías sin temor! ¬.¬**  
  
Karuto: ¡La profesora regañona no te volvería a molestar! _*  
  
Los tres: ¡Con ilusiones con las gracias felicidad! _ ¡Con un grito muy fuerte di Piririkala! @_@ ¡Si es tu examen lo reprobaste, sacaste seis! _ ¡Siempre hay que sonreír no lo puedes echar ya! V_V ¡Vuela, corre, salta y el destino te llevará, por que él sabe bien que es la felicidad! O_o ¡Grita Pirikalala grita con intensidad pues la magia está en ti, lo que quieras lograrás, magia tu harás, siempre lo harás! ^-^ – los tres terminan en posiciones bien llamativas y con sonrisas muy forzadas… nadie parece poder decir nada… sus caras empiezan a ganar un extraño tono azulado… finalmente no pueden mas y caen al suelo - -__-U  
  
Público: o_O  
  
Selene: Eh… ese tema fue… Ojamajo Carnival, de Magical Doremi… ^^U interpretada felizmente por los aquí presentes.  
  
Los tres: ¬_¬*****  
  
Kipt: Eh… "ve… very good" (mu… muy bien…) o_O mmm… 40 puntos para cada uno…  
  
Los tres: ¬_¬*** - los tres se van con caras de profundo disgusto…  
  
Selene: Eh… bueno… pues el tiempo se nos ha ido volando y ya se acabó el programa para hoy ^^UUUUUUUUU  
  
Público: o.oU ¿ya?  
  
Selene: ¿Querían mas? *_*  
  
Público: …claro que no! ^^U  
  
Kipt: -.-U "hour" (hora o_O) de irse…  
  
KmiKC: ¡Chao a todos!  
  
Selene: Sip! Nos veremos en el proximo episodio de ¡El rincón de los Cazadores! – se comienza a escuchar una música mientras salen los típicos mensaje de la tv.  
  
TODAS LAS OPINIONES TRANSMITIDAS EN ESTE PROGRAMA SON EXCLUSIVA RESPONSABILIDAD DE QUIEN LAS HAYA DADO, LA CADENA DE TELEVISION DEL CAZADOR NO SE RESPONSABILIZA POR NADA.  
  
CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA VIDA REAL O PERCANCE DE NOMBRES ES SIMPLEMENTE CASUALIDAD.  
  
SELENE ES UNA POBRE LOCA A LA QUE NO HAY QUE TOMAR EN CUENTA… O_o  
  
KIPT NO SABE INGLÉS Y NO ES NUESTRA CULPA o__o  
  
SE NOS PODRÍAN HABER VOLADO MUCHOS DISCLAIMERS PERO ME DA SUEÑO PONERLOS ^^U  
  
CREO QUE LOS ESTOY ABURRIENDO… ñ_ñU  
  
ESPERAMOS SIGAN SINTONIZANDO NUESTRO PROGRAMA … ^-^  
  
---------------------------  
  
Notas de la Autora: ^^UU Sí! Sé que esto no vale la pena! Que soy una pobre penosa! Pero no puedo evitar el escribirlo! XDDD y de hecho tengo muchas ideas para continuar esto y hacer muchas historias mas! ^^U solo paciencia, que la inspiración no me llega a cada rato, pero cuando me da, me da! ñ_ñ ay! Encontré a mi musa! ** yap! Esperen un poco mas y pongo la continuación de esta prueba! Que se vienen mas canciones ridículas como esa!!! XDD eso sería todo… gracias a los que me dejaron reviews… de hecho… les voy a dejar agradeciemiento personal ^^U ahí va!  
  
AGRADECIEMIENTO REVIEWS!  
  
Kiara Bennington Shinoda:  
  
Muchas Gracias por tu linda review, la primera que me llegó ^_^   
  
Kiara y Katrina espero sigan leyengo esta tontería! ñ_ñU  
  
Hikaru Toriyama:  
  
Yap! Grax! tu voto será tomado en cuenta, ah! ya le dije a Kura-chan XD  
  
SAO:  
  
Cuidado con esas reviews tan largas! XD grax de todos modos ^^  
  
angy:  
  
ay! mi washa angy! aquí va el otro capi!  
  
espero te guste mucho mucho ^^  
  
Wolf Greywords:  
  
jos jos! arigatou por la review! XD  
  
sabr:  
  
lo prometido es deuda!  
  
en el otro cap apareces tu ya? XD  
  
angy (nuevamente):  
  
no me presiones! que aquí va ¬¬  
  
eso sería... no soy buena contestando reviews... GRAX A TODOS!!! ^________________^  
  
Selene Metallium ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas XD  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
v  
  
REVIEW SELENE-CHAN ^^u 


End file.
